Life Of a Kazekage
by Chinara sakiosan
Summary: Seorang Kazekage Muda yang terlibat dalam drama kehidupan/GarraMatsu/Rate T /


Suna Gakure

Desa yang dipimpin oleh seorang Kazekage yang teletak ditengah hamparan padang pasir yang luas. Panas dan Gersang menjadi salah satu ciri khas desa Tersebut.

Desa dengan segala kehebatanya itu selalu memiliki calon-calon Ninja yang hebat yang akan menjadi kan desa itu lebih kuat dari pada sebelumnya.

Sabaku bersaudara contohnya. Salah satu senjata Rahasia Suna yang terdiri dari tiga Ninja yang salah satu nya adalah Jincuriki Shukaku.

Sabaku bersaudara merupakan anak dari kazekage sebelumnya, tepatnya _Yondaime kazekage_ yang telah meninggal terbunuh akibat kudeta yang dilakukan oleh Orachimaru ketika penyerangan ke konoha.

Semenjak saat itu Suna tidak memiliki pemimpin desa yang semestinya. Kursi kepemimpinan kosong, Pemimpin yang diangkat secara turun-temurun dari anak keluarga sebelumnya. Yang mengharuskan para Tetua memilih salah satu dari tiga Sabaku bersaudara. Sabaku bersaudara Yang terdiri dari Sabaku Temari, Sabaku Kankurou dan yang terakhir Sabaku Garra yang merupakan Jincuriki Shukaku.

Banyak perdebatan mengenai hal ini, Sulit bagi tetua untuk memilih pemimpin desanya ketika calon pewaris itu masih berusia belia. Tetapi hal itu tak dapat ditunda lagi, Kursi kepemimpin Suna yang kosong akan menyebabkan banyak pihak yang akan memperebutkan nya belum lagi ancaman dari luar, membuat para tetua harus segera mengangkat seorang pemimpin desa. Awalnya tetua memutuskan jika Temari lah yang akan memimpin suna, karna memang Temari adalah anak tertua dari Keluarga Sabaku. Akan tetapi sebuah keputusan mengagetkan semua.

Sebut saja Sabaku Garra yang mengatakan itu. Bahwa jincuriki Shukaku itu menyalon kan diri Sebagai Kazekage kelima desa Suna.

Hal ini membuat para tetua suna mengalami perdebatan, antara setuju dengan tidak setuju. Karena hal itu mendasar akibat Garra sendiri yang merupakan salah satu senjata tersembunyi Suna , Tiba-tiba ingin menjadi kazekage kelima.

Tetapi karena kosongnya kursi kepimpinan dan juga kesepakatan dari dua anggota sabaku lainya. Akhirnya mereka menyetujui bahwa Garra seagai Kazekage Suna Gakure

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

GaraMatsu

/

\

/

\

/

/\

Bertahun-tahun sudah Garra menjadi Kazekage desa Suna. Banyak perubahan yang dilakukan oleh kazekage muda tersebut. Mulai dari peraturan desa, perjanjian, dan wilayah kekuasaan yang diperbaharui oleh Garra, singkat nya suna mulai mengalami peruahan

Banyak Shinobi hebat yang lahir dari hasil kepemimpinanya. Tata kenegaraan pun menjadi terkendali dibawah kepemimpinannya, suna kini menjadi lebih maju berkat Kazekage Kelima tersebut

Walau pun diawal kepemimpinan nya banyak diragukan oleh tetua dan juga masyarakat suna, tetapi Garra bisa membuktikan jika pemuda tersebut mampu.

Diawal memimpin Garra banyak mengubah peraturan desa yang dirasa merugikan sebagian peduduk di desanya. Banyak mengadakan bakti Sosial dengan penduduk desa yang kurang mampu, dan meningkatkan Fasilitas Negara dan lain sebagainya.

Singkatnya dalam kurun waktu singkat Garra mampu membuktikan bahwa dirinya bisa menjadi Kazekage desa Suna bahkan lebih baik dibandingkan sebelumnya. Dan membuat sebagian masyarakat di desanya mulai menerima Garra perlahan-lahan.

Hal itu dibuktikan ketika Akatsuki menyerang suna dengan maksud ingin mengmbil Shukaku dari tubuh Garra. Pada saat itu Garra berhasil tertangkap dan sempat meningal akibat ditarik jubi mliknya.

Tetapi seorang wanita tua yang berbaik hati menukarkan nyawa nya dengan jutsu terlarang membuat Garra kembali hidup.

Walau ketika mati Garra tidak membayang kan ada seseorang yang akan menolongnya. Tetapi anggapan yang Garra maksud salah besar, karena ketika garra kembali hidup dirinya melihat teman-temannya ada bersamanya. Membuat setitik kebahagiaan dihati Kazekage muda Garra Sabaku. Ditambah ketika Garra kembali kedesa, banyak penduduk didesanya yang menyambut kepulangan dirinya

.

.

.

.

.:-o0o-:.

Ketika dunia sedang mengalami perang besar, dengan Uchiha Madara yang dibangkitkan Kabuto dalam misi membangkitkan Myugen Stukoyomi membuat seluruh desa bersatu meindungi Naruto dan Bee yang merupakan Jinchuriki yang masih hidup.

Banyak korban yang ditimbulkan akibat perang tersebut. Tetapi dengan adanya tiga sanin legendaris Yang merupakan anak didik tiga sanin sebelumnya Yaitu Sasuke Uchiha, Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Naruto

Membuat pasukan aliansi dapat memenangkan pertarungan dengan Uchiha Madara dan Kaguya.

Semenjak perang usai banyak desa yang berbenah akibat perang berlangsung. Banyak keluarga korban yang berduka akibat orang yang disayangi nya telah pergi gugur dimedan peperang.

Kelima desa besar semenjak itu bersatu dan masih membentuk aliansi Shinobi. Semuanya bahu membahu membangun kembali dunia Shinobi yang kacau akibat perang.

Tetapi tak sampai disana kedamaian bisa tercipta. Sebuah masalah yang akan menimbulkan kekacauan lain muncul. Serangan bulan jatuh. Membuat dunia menjadi panik. Pertarungan Uzmaki Naruto dibulan dan Otsusuki Toneri menjadi pertarungan bersejarah dunia Shinobi berikutnya

Pertarungan yang melibatkan putrid Hyuga itu membuat dunia diwarnai kehebohan. Dan ciuman Naruto dan Hinata menjadi akhir dari pertarungan hebat tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.:-o0o-:.

Era baru dunia Shinobi telah dimulai. Banyak Sinobi-shinobi hebat yang menikah, pesta-pesta besar diadakan demi merayakan pernikahan Shinoi yang dihormati.

Contoh nya pernikahan Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata yang diadakan tiga bulan setelah peristiwa penyerangan berlangsung. Pernikahan yang mengundang seluruh aliansi shinobi dari desa lain membuat pernikahan tersebut menjadi salah satu pernikahan terbesar dalam sejarah.

Pernikahan itu terus dilanjutkan dengan pernikahan-pernikahan lainya.

Pernikahan yang membuat tetua Suna meradang karena Kazekage nya yang belum menikah seperti yang lainya. Apalagi setelah Sabaku Temari yang telah menikah dengan Nara Shikamaru jenius dari konoha yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan Suna. Menyisahkan dua Sabaku lainya yang masih belum menikah.

Apalagi Kazekage nya yang masih sendiri diusianya sekarang. Walaupun usianya masih tergolong muda yaitu delapan belas tahun, tetapi tidak membuat tetua suna berhenti meminta Kazekage nya untuk segera menikah.

Garra sendiri tidak banyak berkomentar saat rapat tentang keinginan tetua yang menyuruhnya untuk segera menikah sedang berlangsung, karena protesnya sudah diwakilkan oleh Kankurou selaku penasehat nya yang menolak tegas permintaan tetua yang mengharuskan Garra menikah secepatnya.

Garra Sabaku seorang Kazekage termuda desa Suna itu masih setia mendengarkan Ucapan-ucapan tetua yang mengharuskan dirinya untuk segera menikah. Dengan atau tanpa persetujuan Garra sekalipun pernikahan itu akan segera dilaksanakan.

BRAK

Seketika itu ruangan menjadi sunyi akibat suara gebrakan meja. Garra yang semula diam kini ikut emosi. ' _Tetua-tetua Kolot'_ fikirnya.

Semua menjatuhkan pandangannya kearah Garra yang memancarkan aura tergagu. Semua disana menahan nafas melihat tatapan tajam Kazekage kelima yang memancarkan aura tidak senang dengan keputusan yang dibuat para tetua

"Aku tidak setuju" Ucap Garra Subjektiv.

"Tapi Kazekage-sama—" , "Aku masih cukup muda untuk menikah, dan Kankurou juga belum menikah kurasa masih lama untuku menikah" Kata Garra menyela ucapan tetua.

"Jadi maksud anda adalah anda akan menikah jika Kankurou-sama sudah menikah" Ucap salah satu tetua.

"Jika begitu, tenang saja kami sudah memilih kan Calon untuk Kankurou-sama. Dan pernikahan nya akan kami selenggarakan selepas anda menikah" Tetua yang lain menimpali

"Hei, aku belum mau menikah. Dan jangan jodoh-jodohkan seenaknya" Ucap Kankurou emosi. Dia hanya mau membela adiknya Garra dalam menentang keputusan Tetua tentang pernikahan, tetapi kenapa juga dirinya ikut dalam masalah ini.

"Baiklah, aku setuju." Ucapan Garra membuat sebagian besar tetua disana tersenyum senang, namun belum selesai garra melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tetapi aku yang menentukan siapa calonnya" setelah mengatakan itu Garra segera beranjak dari duduknya diikuti Kankurou yang terlihat emosi dibelakanganya.

.

.

.

.

.

.:-o0o-:.

Higami Matsuri, salah satu kunoichi desa Suna yang cukup dikenal dikalangan Shinobi-shinobi desa Suna ini tengah berjalan riang bersama kedua teman setim-nya menuju salah satu tempat latihan yang sudah diinstruksi kan oleh _sensei_ mereka.

Gadis yang ber-titel sebagai murid pertama Kazekage itu menghentikan langkah nya ketika melihat dua anbu yang berhenti didepan mereka secara tiba-tiba.

Sontak ketiga nya menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Matsuri anda dipanggil Kazekage dikantornya, sekarang" Ucap salah satu anbu

"Eh, aku. Baiklah aku akan segera kesana" Kata Matsuri setelah mengendalikan diri. Setelah Matsuri mengatakan itu anbu tersebut pergi meninggalkan ketiganya.

"Teman-teman, maaf aku harus segera kesana. Tolong katakana pada _Sensei_ jika aku nanti menyusul" Kata Matsuri meninggalkan kedua temanya yang masih bingung dengan keadaan tadi

.

.

.:-o0o-:.

"MENIKAH" jerit perempuan itu _syok._ Perempuan yang bernama Matsuri itu masih mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi dengannya sekarang ini. Pagi dirnya pergi berkumpul dengan rekan setimnya dan setelah itu mereka pergi ketempat yang sudah disepakati untuk berlatih, dan kedua anbu menyuruhnya segera pergi menghadap Kazekage setelah bilang padanya jika ini hanya mimpi.

"Ya, Kau akan menikah dengan Garra" kata Kankurou mematahkan impian Matsuri yang menganggap semua ini adalah mimpi.

"T-Tapi kenapa Aku Kankurou-sama" Tanya Matsuri gugup menyadari tatapan Garra yang mengarah padanya.

"Kalau itu aku tidak tahu, sebaiknya kau Tanya Garra dan sedikit berdiskusi tentang masalah ini" Kata Kankurou pergi dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Garra dan Matsuri berdua.

1 Menit

5 Menit

10 Menit

15 Menit

Arghhhhh, rasanya Matsuri mau berteriak sekarang. Kazekage didepannya tak menunjukan pergerakan apapun semenjak Kankurou pergi , dan ia merasa kakinya terasa Keabas karena terlalu lama berdiri

"Ehmm,Kaekage-sama"Kata Matsuri memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan" Tanya Garra Tiba-tiba

"Eh"

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan tentang masalah ini" kata Garra ulang.

"E-eto Kenapa Kazekage-sama memilih saya?, Apa benar harus menikah?, Kalau benar kenapa?" Tanya Matsuri sekaligus

"Mudah saja, kau satu-satunya perempuan yang dekat denganku selain Temari. Pernikahan ini dilangsungkan atas perintah Tetua yang menyuruh aku untuk segera menikah dan benar jika kita akan menikah karena umurku sudah cukup untuk menikah" Terang Garra panjang.

"T-tapi umurku masih enam belas tahun dan bukankah kita masih terlalu muda untuk menikah?" Tanya Matsuri lagi

"Pernikahan akan dilaksanakan selepas Kankurou menikah, dan pada saat usiamu menginjak dua puluh tahun. Sekarang kau tinggal mengatakan bersedia atau tidak?" Jawab Garra menatap Gadis didepannya

Sementara Matsuri tak tahu akan menjawab apa. Gadis itu masih tengelam dalam fikirannya. Memang Garra mengatakan jika pernikahan mereka akan dilaksanakan empat tahun lagi tepatnya ketika dirinya sudah berusia dua puluh tahun. Tetapi menjadi Istri seorang Kazekage sama sekali tak ada dibayangannya. Seorang Istri dari seorang yang sangat Matsuri hormati. Dan apa tadi ucapan Garrra menerima atau tidak, apakah ini sebuah lamaran? Jika iya lamaran yang tidak romantis fikirnya

Garra sendiri masih menatap Gadis didepnya. Gadis yang merupakan salah satu anak didik nya dulu yang takut akan senjata tajam, yang sekarang sudah menjadi seorang Kunoichi hebat dan handal dalam mengunakan senjata tajam. Perawakan nya yang mungil dan ceria tak menurunkan semangat gadis didepannya. Entah apa difikiran Garra yang sepontan mengatakan nama Matsuri ketika Kankurou menanyakan siapa gadis yang akan menikah dengannya.

"—ya"

"Hm"

"Iya saya bersedia Kazekage-sama"Kata Matsuri

Dan mereka tak tau apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya

.

.

.

.

.

…::-o0o-:….

Haii minna…..

Bertemu lagi dengan **Nara-san** dalam cerita terbarunya Nara. Gimana? Gimana?hahaha agak geje ya. Cuma mau nyoba aja buat Fanfic tentang Garra/Matsu. Eh jadi nya begini, Ya namanya aja lagi nyoba.

Hehehe

Disini terima kritik dan Saran

Sigh

Chinara Sakiosan ( Nara-san )


End file.
